


Hot Tea

by Sharknadoslut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Avengers - Freeform, The Avengers - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, thor fluff, thor x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: During movie night at Avengers Towers the reader makes a mess all over Thor's shirt.





	Hot Tea

It was movie night at the Avengers Tower. Everyone had huddled up in the living room and were watching a few films to relax before another hectic day in the life of a super hero team.

You were in charge of snack detail, preparing a big tray of different goodies and drinks to bring back to the entertainment room for the team. Thor was kind enough to offer an extra set of hands. 

“I can’t believe you’ve never had Lemon Grass Tea.” 

“I can’t believe you’ve never had enchanted boar meat.” He replied, chortling to your comment. 

While the two of you were getting snacks for the rest of the gang you had decided to make a cup of tea. To your surprise, Thor had asked you what it was you were drinking.

“Well, no.. But maybe one day.. for now let’s take baby steps and get you some tea.” You held up the cup, ready for him to come take it from your hand.

With a charming smile Thor strode over to your side and reached for the cup. However, you miscalculated how he was grabbing the cup and accidentally pushed it over in his hand, spilling the hot tea all over his tight fitting t-shirt.

“Oh my gosh,Thor, I’m so sorry!” You cried as the tea cup fell to the floor and cracked against the kitchen tile. 

Thor looked pretty unphased by this, just shrugging it off and quickly removing his t-shirt. With his shirt in hand and his bare chest now visible he smiled at you. “No worries, Lady L/N, it’s just a shirt.” He looked down at the hitch of his pants, noticing that the tea not only soaked his shirt but had poured down the front of his pants as well. 

“Well, not just my shirt..” He continued nonchalantly, reaching down and unzipping his pants. “I highly doubt that leaf-flavored water will damage my garments.” He dropped his pants to his knees, revealing he wasn’t wearing any underwear whatsoever. 

Thor stood before you, completely naked from head to toe. You couldn’t help but to gape in disbelief. Your eyes lingered at his impressively sized uncircumcised cock, which was surrounded by a bush of curly blond hair.

“Yea, I’ll just go bring these to the wash, I’ll be right back, then.” Thor remarked, still completely oblivious to how inappropriate his behavior had just been.

“T-Thor!” You stammered out as your wide eyes staring at his bare body.

He balled up his clothes in his hand and began to make his way out of the kitchen. 

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll be right back then!”


End file.
